Say ok Esta bien
by Hikame
Summary: —Denle la bienvenida a el Sr. Inuyasha Taisho.— Mi corazón se desemboco, era esa mirada. —Diablos— Este iba a ser un graaan año laboral, un muy perturbador año.


Say ok

Bien!, vamos con este comienzo que tengo atorado, veamos que tal. Sin más preámbulos a leer.

* * *

><p><em>2007 Noviembre<em>

_Dentro de un obscuro parque, la niebla se dejo llevar por las penumbras de la noche pasando aquellas horas donde los niños buenos tienen que estar durmiendo, el gélido viento arrasó con hojas caídas, dándole un aspecto siniestro. Un grito espeluznante rompió con la quietud del lugar mientras una sombra se alejaba volando llevándose consigo el cuerpo inerte de un pequeño que no tenia hogar ni familia… desgraciado sea el día en que la bruja había llegado a aterrorizar al pueblo de Salem…  
><em>

—Si, como no— Dijo irónicamente cerrando el libro, se levanto del mullido asiento para divagar su lectura, ¿Cuentos de brujas? Ya era demasiado grande para eso, pero sin embargo había algo que por dentro le carcomía las entrañas, viajes a lugares inhóspitos, aventuras, magia, ¡puff! Por algo seguía soltera. — ¿Tú qué crees Trix? — La vaga mirada que le dirigió el conejo fue algo extraño al esperar una respuesta, pero era eso o un perro y claramente un perro no cabria en su apartamento ni mucho menos en su presupuesto.

— Algún día, es todo un hecho que no estaré haciendo lo mismo que ahora. — Mirando alrededor, el apartamento de seis por diez no daba para mucho, obvio unos modestos muebles, plantas por ahí y un jugoso repertorio de libros daban el toque de personalidad de toda chica Casanova esperando a su príncipe… Uno que mínimo sepa de Cenicienta.

A sus gratos 26 años no experimentaba el sentimiento que a cualquier chica le daba desde los 18, al contrario de ellas no se dejaba llevar por las hormonas y se orgullecía de eso; Tenia una carrera, un apartamento, era independiente, un trabajo estable. Obviando que no tenía con quien compartir todo eso más que su peludo Trix, ¿Acaso la crisis existencial no era en la adolescencia? Apago las luces y se dirigió a su habitación, qué más daba estar sola ¿Quién necesitaba estar dándole su paradero cada 15 segundos? ¿Rendirle cuentas a alguien? No gracias. Padres ya había soportado, uno más no le haría falta. Resignándose a dormir, mañana tendría mucho trabajo que hacer clases, exámenes, alumnos haraganes. En fin la frase "En la vida hay que escoger entre ganar dinero o gastarlo: no hay tiempo para las dos cosas" Le sentaba como anillo al dedo, dedicándose a tener éxito en la vida laboral, su vida social se fue al oscurantismo.

Así trascurría su vida como agua entre los dedos, sin motivos para cambiarlo, sin preocupaciones, sin un ápice de distracción, sin un motivo para regresar más pronto a casa.

Una sola vida, la vida de kagome higurashi.

* * *

><p><em>2008 Febrero<em>

—_Dime una vez más que me odias y me desapareceré de tu vida para siempre. Necesito que me lo digas de frente— Atrayéndola cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo, respirando sobre sus labios, susurrándole a su piel. —Dime que no sientes nada…— Presionando sus labios en un cálido beso, acariciando la tersa piel bajo mano recostándola en…_

—Profesora Higurashi, tenemos junta de profesores en el auditorio 4, a las 19:45_. _— La aludida tanto como los 45 pares de ojos voltearon a la puerta con odio fugaz. — Le agradezco el aviso señor Kaname, ¿Si no le importa…?— Sin más invitación que esa, el robusto maestro dio media vuelta sobre sus pies cerrándola tras de si. —Esta bien muchachos, continúen con la lectura, hasta el capitulo 17 haciendo una breve reseña de los personajes principales. — Dicho esto recogió sus cosas saliendo hacia la junta, estar en el instituto ya había sido todo un reto para superarse, pero ahora como maestra quería más, ya no era cuestión personal, si no hacer a las futuras generaciones lectores y pensadores, que ya hace falta en este planeta tan burdo. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza, girando levemente el rostro busco una señal de su inquietud pero no entro mas que alumnos caminando como piezas en una mesa de juegos, yendo de un lado a otro sin rumbo aparente. Restándole importancia llegó a la junta para darse cuenta que se trataba de solo una presentación más de una nueva adquisición de maestros, en la amplia estancia llena de sillas paralelamente dispersadas dentro de los muros blancos se acomodó en su silla correspondiente. Uno a uno se presentaron los cuatro maestros nuevos, pero solo reparó en uno, unos bellos e inquietantes ojos dorados que la perturbaron y enmudecieron.

—Taisho Inuyasha, un placer en conocerlos. —

* * *

><p>Ahora va el reto!.<p>

15 Reviews para la continuación :3 XD

A ver que opinan.


End file.
